The objectives of this study are to investigate the safety and efficacy of Ipstyl as primary therapy in the treatment of acromegaly following two different dosage regimens. Currently, the primary therapy of acromegaly is surgery, with medical therapy reserved as an adjuvant option for patients with residual disease. This study will investigate the role of somatostatin analogue therapy as primary therapy, using the long-acting, depot formulation, Ipstyl. All subjects will receive Ipstyl injections at two week intervals, with a change in the injection interval to every 10 days if GH 72.5 and IGF-1 are not normalized after one month. The protocol will continue for 3 months.